Destinos Elegidos
by TonksLuna
Summary: Shaoran destruye su relacion con Sakura de manera repentina. Años despues ella aun no puede superar lo sucedido. Y aquella niña tierna y alegre... se ha convertido en una estatua de hielo, temerosa de la vida fuera de ella.


_**Hola!!! Aquí yo con una nueva creación XD  
Espero que les guste ^^  
La historia será un poco triste al principio pero después ira cambiando…  
Les dejo aquí el primer capitulo, que es mas como una pequeña introducción a la historia =)**_

_**Una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes ni el universo me pertenecen, si no a las grandiosas CLAMP, sin embargo la trama del fic si es 100% Tonks Luna XD**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DESTINOS ELEGIDOS**

**CAPITULO 1: PERDIDA EN UN RECUERDO  
**

Cuando menos te lo esperas, el pasado puede venir a remover el presente... Y nunca sabes a donde te va a llevar. Solo te queda confiar en que sea un sitio a donde deseas ir.

Parece difícil comprender a dos personas que alguna vez se prometieron todo, y ahora busquen en alguien más lo que no encontraron en el otro.

O al menos eso es lo que sucede con él, y digo él, por que yo me he quedado atrapada en el pasado, en mis recuerdos, en tantos momentos… momentos que jamás se repetirán y que solo han ocupado un enorme espacio en mi memoria y en mi corazón, impidiendo el paso a una nueva persona: Aquella que cure mis heridas y me ayude a confiar una vez mas en el amor.

Aunque… bueno, resulta difícil, ya que para mi el único significado de la palabra "amor" es y seguirá siendo "él".

Lo peor de todo es que aunque he tratado de olvidarlo, me resulta imposible. Sin poder evitarlo lo encuentro en todas partes, en cada persona, en cada instante de mi vida.

Se que todo mi pesar me lo debo a mi misma, quizás no le di tanto como el quería, alo mejor esperaba algo diferente de mi, algo que después de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no le pude dar.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que cuando uno ama de verdad, es necesario dar mas de lo que uno tiene, quedarnos en deuda con nosotros mismos y entregarnos completamente al ser amado. Sin reglas ni limitaciones, solo buscar encontrar la pequeña chispa de luz en la oscuridad que nos muestre el camino hacia la felicidad… su felicidad.

Por que el verdadero amor siempre requiere la renuncia de nuestra propia comodidad. Siempre nos da pero nunca pide. Quizás ese fue mi error.

Quizás me concentre tanto en mis sentimientos, en lo que yo creía que le haría feliz , en demostrarle cuanto le amaba, que me olvide completamente de lo que el realmente anhelaba. Tal vez con el paso del tiempo el cambio y también su forma de pensar, de amar. Por que eso es lo que pasa con nosotros los humanos, crecemos y cambiamos.

El cambió y se llevo con ello sus sentimientos, buscó encontrar algo diferente, a alguien que le hiciera sentir lo que yo ya no podía darle, algo que me era ya imposible hacerle vivir,: volverse a enamorar.

Maldigo el tiempo en el que fui cegada, no me di cuenta de que el ya no me pertenecía, que mi cariño y amor ya no le llenaban, que había dejado de estar en sus pensamientos, que había salido de sus sueños y que la puerta detrás de mi se había cerrado completamente.

Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, hubiera cambiado… sido como el lo esperaba, hubiera cambiado mi manera de mirarle, de hacerlo reír, de quererle.

Hubiera dejado a un lado aquella pared que tanto me impedía al principio el mostrarme tal como era, aquella pared que me impedía decirle que le amaba.

SI hubiera actuado rápido al saber que le quería, hubiéramos aprovechado mejor el tiempo… quedarnos mas noches a mirar las estrellas, estar mas tiempo protegiéndonos de la lluvia, apoyarnos el uno al otro cuando sentíamos que el mundo se venia encima.

Hubiera dejado de ser yo misma, mi vida, mi alma, mi corazón… me hubiera convertido en la parte que a el le hacia falta para llenar aquel vació que en el mi amor dejo.

Dejo caer la pluma sobre el escritorio, estaba completamente cansada… cansada de solo poder escribir su sufrimiento en una hoja de papel y no poder siquiera hacérsela llegar a aquella persona que al irse había arruinado toda su vida.

Comenzó a llorar, desde hacia meses era lo único que le causaba satisfacción… Llorar hacia que se revivieran recuerdos, recuerdos que le hacían más difícil el trabajo de olvidar, de sanar aquellas heridas que ni el tiempo era capas de curar. Pero volver a mirarlo en sus sueños… era un placer que no se podía negar. Lo había amado como nunca… y lo peor de todo es que ese sentimiento en vez de disminuir por la ausencia de cariño, había crecido considerablemente. Hasta el punto de haber perdido la ilusión, las fuerzas de vivir.

Aquella chica que solía ser una llena de vida, de alegría, de ternura… se había convertido en tan poco tiempo en materia inerte.

Su habitación era su refugio, salir de ahí implicaba entrar a un mundo diferente, a una nueva dimensión en donde el sufrimiento llenaba la atmosfera, tantas personas, tantas preguntas… preguntas que jamás obtenían respuesta alguna.

Por que la gente se empeñaba tanto en saber su estado?

¿Qué no la veían? ¿Qué no se daban cuenta de que se marchitaba como una flor después de días sin haber sido regada?

Estaba harta. Quería desconectarse de la realidad, olvidarse de todo lo que le rodeaba, quedarse consigo misma, con su soledad, con su sufrimiento.

Quería Estar con el, verlo nuevamente, abrazarlo, besarlo… enamorarlo. Quería retroceder en el tiempo e impedir de cualquier forma que él se alejara… Cambiar, preguntarle que quería, Cual era su sueño, si necesitaría de ella toda la vida, Hacerle prometer que siempre la querría.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fin del capitulo!!  
¿Que les pareció?  
¿Lo siguen hasta el final?  
Estoy dispuesta a llevarlos hasta el desenlace de esta historia si ustedes la continúan. =)**_

Así que no se pierdan los próximos capítulos!!!!

_**Nos leemos después....**_

_**Att: Tonks Luna**_


End file.
